


Rough

by Trombonus



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Domination, F/M, Kris is male, Susie tops, idk i tried, rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonus/pseuds/Trombonus
Summary: She was so hot. She was a fire burning against his skin.





	Rough

She was so hot. She was a fire burning against his skin, trailing up and down his neck as her lips left their mark. Kris gasped as her teeth went deep into flesh, blood flowing around the fangs. It hurt and Kris felt tears start down his cheeks. Susie chuckled and brought her head up, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Her maw was covered in crimson, and she cautiously, apologetically, licked up the tears. She kissed him softly, and he could taste the salt and copper on her tongue. The bite on his neck wasn’t bad, but it stung as she moved him, pushing him back against the wall. Her kiss went deeper, harsher as her arms kept Kris in one place. A growl built up in her throat as she grabbed at his shirt. Kris felt the fabric rip beneath her claws and excitement shot through his body. The ruined shirt was tossed aside and Susie started on his chest, marking it in bites (softer than before) and kisses. Kris made a breathy noise as she got lower, and Susie smiled at the bulge in his pants.

  
“Excited are we?” she mumbled, her voice deep with arousal. Kris licked his lips, god he loved that voice. Susie smirked, and it looked absolutely predatory. Kris felt his cock twitch in response and Susie stood, towering over him. She shrugged off her shirt to reveal her rather large breasts, and hastily tugged on her jeans, the fabric falling to the floor. She grabbed Kris and shoved him over to the bed, climbing on top of him and nipping at his neck. Kris gasped and whined at the pain, something that only drove Susie further. She ground her hips over his, feeling his hard on through her underwear. The friction drove both of them crazy and it was soon not enough. Susie growled and pulled impatiently on Kris’s pants until his cock sprang free, throbbing and leaking. Kris’s hand went immediately to the hard member but Susie knocked it away.

  
“Not until I say.” she warned and took off her last article of clothing. She bent down and started licking at Kris’s cock, making the human moan and buck his hips. Susie snarled and grabbed his hip roughly, keeping him in place. She wanted to get his cock slick with fluid before anything else. Once she thought she’d done enough she climbed on top of him, and slid down onto his cock. “F-Fuck.” Susie swore, her eyes closing as the thick human cock went deep inside her. Kris was breathing heavily, her smooth warmth enveloped his cock so nicely, but he wanted, needed movement.

  
“C’mon…” he moaned as she shifted slightly. “Fuck me.” Susie bared her teeth and started moving, driving him deeper inside her with each roll of her hips. She kept going, rougher and rougher until Kris was crying out with each movement, eyes wide and mouth open. She leaned forward and sank her teeth into his other shoulder as she thrust, the rushing blood and penetration drawing her to the edge. Kris let out a long, gasping groan as she bit down. The pain and rough riding was getting to be too much. “Uhh, I’m gonna…” he slurred and Susie went harder, her eyes going white as pleasure overwhelmed her. Kris felt her clench around him and moaned louder. “I’m…” he warned and Susie got off of him just as he climaxed.

Soon after they were both cleaned up and bandaged, they wrapped around each other and fell asleep in the warm embrace of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really terrible but I made an attempt.


End file.
